


Never stop bein' creative

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, creative block, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Dino has noticed that for awhile now, you've not been letting yourself be as creative with things as you used to.It's almost like a bit of creative block...but something tells him there's another reason it's happening, and it's a very relatable feeling.
Relationships: Dino Ghiranze/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 2





	Never stop bein' creative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harata_Riku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harata_Riku/gifts).



“Hey Doll, Can I ask ya somethin’?”

Blinking up from your notebook you pinched your brows together a moment, anxiety causing your stomach to flip. That question, no matter who asked it, always seemed to put you a little on edge. “Uh...sure, Dino. What’s up?”

Seeing the worry in your eyes Dino couldn’t help but smile as he tilted his head. “Why’d ya give up on somethin’ you love doin’?” and he watched your eyes widen. “Now listen to me for just a second, what I mean is, I loved watchin’ you create and make things, specially since doin’ that made you happy. What is it that seems to be stoppin’ you from doing so?”

“Oh,” you looked at the pen in your fingers, gently turning it this way and that, a nervous fidget, before looking up at him again. “I...I don’t know really.”

With a hum he sat down next to you, and leaned close to keep those grey eyes on yours. “Ya do know that you shouldn’t give a fuck about what anyone else thinks about what you make, right?”

“Easy for you to say…” you said with a sigh. 

“Honestly, I s’pose ya might be right on that statement. But you gotta remember somethin’. I get where you’re coming from. I understand that feeling of ‘if no one likes this, then what’s the point of putting it out there’. Believe it or not Doll, I go through those feelings myself every damned time.”

“Wait.. what? You? No way…”

Dino laughed softly. “Doll, when have I ever lied to ya?”

You shot him a poignant look.

“Ah, okay okay...I mean when it’s important.” and he laughed softly as he gently took your hand to rest it on his lap, both of his hands gently squeezing yours. “Listen to me Doll, I promise you that anyone that creates somethin’ feels the exact same as you do. For instance, every piece I make is for someone right? I cater to them yeah? But at the same time, m’always thinkin’ about the what if. What if they don’t like it? What if it was somethin’ that they didn’t have in mind? What if they tell me that they hate it? Used to be worse when I wrote for the papers...cause that was information I was tryin’ to get out there. Sure, people thought I was makin’ shit up as I went but…”

Dino then shook his head. “I think I’m gettin’ a little off topic, but you get where m’comin’ from yeah?” 

You looked back down at the notebook in your hand before looking back up at him. “But--”

“Nah, no buts Doll. What I want ya to take to heart is this,” he gently brought your hand upwards, so that he could gently brush his lips against your fingers. “Anyone that makes somethin’, creates something is scared to share it. It takes a lot of guts to be able to put yourself out there like that, but even if ya decide that you’re not gonna show the world what you’ve made, I wanna make sure that ya know ya need to make sure you’re doin’ what you love to do regardless of what anyone else might think of it.”

Giving you a bright smile he gently brought your hand up to his cheek so he could nuzzle into your palm. “Honestly, I don’t think ya should give a fuck about what anyone else thinks, but I get how ya feel. Six, I love seein the way your eyes light up when you get into what you’re makin’, or how your tongue gently sticks out to the side when you’re deep in concentration…”

“Dino…” you gently whined at him as you felt warmth creep across your face.

“What? I’m just bein’ entirely honest with ya Doll. That’s all.”

“Thanks Dino.”

“Anytime sweetheart,” Dino grinned, and pressed a kiss against your wrist. “In the meantime, why don’t ya show me what ya started workin’ on. Cause my curiosity is killin’ me here.” 

You opened your mouth to say something and he gently reached out to press his finger against your lips. 

“Doll, I adore ya, from your head down to your toes. But if you try to tell me that what you’re makin’ isn’t any good, and that I shouldn’t see it because it’s not any good, I swear to the six I will simply lean in and kiss ya breathless…” he tilted his head a little, before giving you a teasing smirk. “Well that’s not a real threat cause m’gonna do that anyway…” 

“Oh gods, Dino, please…” you said with a laugh as he got closer to you. 

“Please ya say? Well since you asked so nicely…” he grinned as he quickly leaned in, pressing kisses along your cheek and your jaw only stopping to hover over you when you giggled, and gently pushed against his chest, asking him to stop. “...there, that’s better.”

“Dork.”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m  _ your _ dork, yeah?” 

“Yeah...you’re my dork.”

“I had  _ better _ be,” Dino grinned up at you before he pressed a kiss to your cheek then simply snuggled himself up to your side. “Now then, show me this awesome thing you’ve been workin’ on yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
